


都是棒棒糖惹的祸（巍澜）完整版

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: M/M, 囚禁, 黑化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203





	都是棒棒糖惹的祸（巍澜）完整版

八月第一期恋爱季点梗文（引诱）（巍澜）

都是棒棒糖 


End file.
